


Feel the Burn

by NastyBlob



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Rimjob, F/M, Fart, Fart Fetish, Farting, Original Character(s), Panty TF, Panty Transformation, Scat, Slight Scat, Transformation, commission, gemsona, shart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBlob/pseuds/NastyBlob
Summary: Onyx has turned Steven into a pair of panties, and has him subjugated to a post-gym Connie.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Feel the Burn

Steven had just gotten home, letting out a yawn as he made his way upstairs. He had just gotten back from the gym, training with Connie. She wanted to stay longer, no doubt because she wanted to really feel the burn.

Once he was upstairs, he sat down on the edge of the bed, stretching his arms up as he began to lay down for a nap. For some reason, he felt really tired. He laid down on the bed, closing his eyes as he began drifting to sleep. It didn’t take any time at all for him to doze off.

He found himself dreaming about Connie, how sexy and sweaty she looked while they were busy working out together. All he wanted to do was lick it all off her, going between every crevice and cranny, especially between her fat ass. Steven was especially excited about that.

Then he woke up. He looked around, noticing that the lighting didn’t change at all in his room. Maybe he just took a really short nap, or somehow, he had slept a whole day. Neither would surprise him.

What did surprise him was that he was currently unable to move. He grunted to himself, trying his best to inch, but he was immobile. What the hell was going on?!

“Enjoying yourself?” Came a voice that made Steven’s hairs stand on end. He tried to turn to the source but was unable to. Not that he needed to, as she would make herself known to the hybrid.

The pure white gem stood in front of him with a smile on her face, her eyes hidden by a pair of shades. She had a purple gem on her chest in the shape of a crescent moon, and large black dreadlocks on her head. She was about as tall as Jasper and had a grey top on that had a cut in the middle to expose her gem. She was wearing a white pair of heeled boots, above them a purple pair of pants, the right leg of which was a darker shade.

Steven’s heart raced at the sight of Onyx, knowing full well what this meant. He watched in horror as she saw her now giant hand reach over to pick him up seamlessly. He was unable to vocalize his terror.

“I think this is a good look for you~” The gem said, standing in front of a mirror, a pair of pink panties in her hand.

Steven caught on quick what was happening, realizing that he was the one being changed into a pair of pink panties! He could only imagine what horrors the other would invoke on him.

“Don’t worry, you won’t be getting yanked between my lovely booty today~” She teased, looking down at the seemingly ordinary pair of panties.

“I’m gonna give you some real fun~” Onyx grinned, now making her way downstairs and out the door. She headed down toward the beach, the panties she was carrying stuffed in her pocket.

Steven couldn’t feel pain in this form, but damn did he feel cramped up inside her suit. And it was dark too, so he had no idea where she was taking him. All he could hear was the sound of her footsteps, and the brief pats she would give her pocket, as if checking if Steven was still there. Not like he could move anyway.

It felt like hours before Steven felt Onyx pull him out of her pocket, his ‘eyes’ – though he had none, given his condition – were overwhelmed by the sudden light. Once he got used to it, he began to recognize where the two of them were.

It looked like a locker room, an empty locker room. He could only see where Onyx allowed him to see, but that’s what he saw. He could see and hear her start to open one of the lockers, wondering what she was doing.

She gave him a look inside the locker she opened, a silent gasp escaping him as he realized whose locker it was.

It was Connie’s! He could tell by the clothes that were packed in there, as well as a few books that he could see in there.

It started to dawn on him what was happening, and he wasn’t sure how he should feel about it.

“You starting to see what it’s all about?~” Onyx teased, looking at the panties in her hand, her other one rummaging through her clothes, until finally she found what she was looking for: another pair of panties, completely identical to the ones that Steven was turned into.

He saw her stuff them in her pocket, a smile on her face as she set Steven inside the locker, right where the prior pair of panties was sitting.

He tried to cry out, but he had no way to vocalize it! His mouth was gone, and he was left watching Onyx close the locker once more, hearing her giggling as she did. The light from the locker room filtered in through the holes in the locker, where he could see Onyx peeking in.

“Hope you have fun, stud~” The gem teased with a chuckle before making her escape. Steven could hear her leaving the room, which meant all he could do now is wait.

Steven was bracing himself for what was to come, Connie would use him like a pair of panties, unaware what she would be doing to him, and he could only imagine how long Onyx would subject him to this.

The only saving grace was that he knew that Connie was rather prudish about keeping clean, so he wouldn’t be met with too sweaty a hug by her ass cheeks.

Speaking of which, Steven now started to hear the door to the locker rooms open, hopefully this meant Connie would come in and this could be done with. He could hear her talk to herself, saying how she really worked up a sweat and that she was happy to finally have the chance to take a shower.

He could hear her make her way over to the showers, as well as the squeaking of the faucets. What he didn’t hear was the sound of water flowing.

“What the crap?” Connie said as she kept playing with the faucets, going up to each shower to test them out, none of them worked.

Steven found himself getting nervous as he sat in the locker, worried that Connie wouldn’t be able to take a proper shower.

“Did you really think it’d be so easy?~” Onyx’s voice echoed in Steven’s head, making the poor transformed boy feel anxious. What was Connie gonna do now?

“Uggh, stupid shower.” Connie griped, now making her way in front of the lockers, upset at what might happen to him now that showers were out of the occasion.

Thankfully for him, it sounded like Connie had another idea. It was still a bit gross, but it was better than leaving the gym all sweaty and sticky.

He could see her picking up a white towel, lifting it up and starting to bring it to her chest first, rubbing it against her body, no doubt to soak all the perspiration off. It definitely wasn’t a perfect solution, but it was better than nothing.

Suddenly, a salty, musky odor overwhelmed Steven, and he could feel warm, wet, skin against his entire body. He could only see darkness, the taste and smell of sweat all over him. It was only after he was pulled back that he could see Connie’s face, looking down at him.

“I wouldn’t miss out on forcing you to be a sweat rag~” Onyx’s voice rang in Steven’s head, helping the young man realize that he wasn’t panties anymore, but that he was now inside the towel that Connie was holding.

Connie pursed her lips, still a bit distraught that she couldn’t get a proper shower. She’d have to take care of that when she got home. But for now, this towel had to do.

Steven could feel the sweat soaking up against his body, which only made the salty smell of it worse. It felt like having a bunch of wet t shirts on and them being pushed against your body from all angles.

“Wonder if the showers worked for Steven.” Connie pondered, now stretching one of her arms up, using her other hand to bring the towel to her bristly armpit.

Steven was unable to call out for help, his face and body shoved against Connie’s sweaty, smelly underarm. The smell of it stuck in Steven’s head and body, making the young man shudder in disgust. All the while, Connie was unaware of the torture she was putting him through.

She brought the towel to her other armpit, rubbing all the sweat out and letting it soak on the towel. Once she was done, she rested one of her feet up on the stool, elevating a part of her body and exposing her legs and naked womanhood to the room.

She then grabbed the towel once more, moving to an unmarked part of it and sliding it under her legs and up to her thigh joint, soaking Steven with her sweat even more. The faint smell of her sex mixed in with her sweat as he was being dragged along her inner legs.

Eventually, it went to the moment Steven was dreading. He could feel himself being lifted behind Connie, moving ever so closer to the young woman’s fat rear. He could only imagine all the sweat and filth that had been building up in those cheeks.

Connie grabbed both ends of the towel, slipping the middle of it between her cheeks, starting to butt floss herself. She hummed softly, feeling the sweat from her ass crack being soaked away by the cloth.

All the while, Steven’s entire form and senses was being assaulted by horrid smell, taste, and touch. He could feel every wrinkly off her asshole rubbing against him, as well as every salty drop of sweat from her workout. If he had a mouth, he would definitely be gagging right about now. This treatment went on for a few more seconds before Connie felt satisfied.

She pulled the towel out with a sigh, looking down at it. Her face crinkled up as she noticed a small brown stain on the fabric. She winced at the sigh, dropping the towel in the bin of other used towels.

Steven thought this torture was over, and that he would eventually be cleaned off in the gym’s washing machine and somehow be rescued.

However, the next moment, he found himself in the locker once again, looking up at Connie as she opened it up.

“You’re not done yet, stud.” Onyx’s voice teased.

She looked down at him, letting out a low hum as she picked Steven up, and in a matter of seconds he was being dragged up her legs and his entire body was hugging Connie’s waist and ass.

He could feel her asshole and pussy against him once more, the smell and taste of it just as bad, but less intense as before; probably because of what she had done earlier.

She put on the rest of her clothes, ready to head out the door and head home. She got in her car and began driving off.

Steven felt her entire weight on him as she sat down in her seat, which only served to intensify the smell and feeling of her ass against him. At least at this point it couldn’t get any worse.

He was wrong.

From that point, Steven could hear a faint rumbling from Connie, probably an empty stomach. Except it wasn’t empty, quite the opposite.

She lifted a leg up, grunting softly as she blasted a loud, wet fart out of her, making her hum softly in relief.

“Oh boy, all that Mexican really screwed me over.” She remarked, unaware of the hell she was putting Steven through.

She continued to blast fart after rancid fart, each one getting wetter and louder as she got closer to her house.

Steven felt like death at this point, being subjected to all this filth and stench at once. He even found himself becoming wet thanks to the horrid dampness of each fart. He wished this would end already.

It seemed like it would, with Connie parking in front of her house, turning the car off and about to head inside. She would go up and take a shower, change into a new pair of clothes, and hopefully he’ll be home free.

Unfortunately, Connie had other plans.

Before she could open the door, Connie pushed out one last loud, damp blast of gas from herself, absolutely destroying her panties with it. She gripped the door handle as she did, letting the gas shoot out of her. She even found herself biting her lip at the sensation. She blasted so hard, that a little more than gas pushed out of her, as she blasted some scat right into the cloth of her panties.

As soon as she finished, she froze up, quickly discarding her pants and panties. She looked down at the dirty undies, seeing that she did indeed stain them. Her face went dark red at the sight.

Steven could smell, taste, feel, and see the shit that Connie blasted on him. He wanted to fad away into nothing, not wanting to be subjected to this anymore. Unfortunately, that wasn’t up to him to decide.

“Dammit.” Connie cursed, grabbing some napkins from her glove box and wrapping them around the panties and setting them behind the seat.

She then put on her pants, heading inside. The last thing she wanted to do was walk in smelling like shit. She could take care of her soiled panties in the morning.

This left Steven in the back seat, a pair of stained panties with no way of knowing what would happen to him. He smelled and felt like death, and he had no way of going back home.

“Oooh~ That was fun~” Onyx said in Steven’s head.

“Sounded like those farts were rancid, huh? I’d hate to be in your position~” She giggled, no doubt earning the annoyance and anger of Steven.

“But I’ll cut you a break, you don’t gotta worry about being stuck in here anymore.” She assured, and in the next moment, Steven was back to normal, cursing as he hit his head on the ceiling of the car.

“Dammit.” He said, his eyes widening as he looked down at himself, patting his body and realizing that he was back to normal! Unfortunately, he still smelled like shit, and he felt like he knew what that wet feeling on his belly was.

He wasted no time as he exited the car, running as fast as he could towards home, thinking of a way to put an end to Onyx’s awful pranks.

“Oh no you don’t.” Onyx said, and in the next moment, Steven found himself knocked unconscious in front of the Maheswaran’s house. Lucky for him, Connie happened to change her mind about what to do with the soiled panties and was there to help him inside. Both her parents were gone, so she had the house to herself.

She did her best to ignore the strange, horrid smell that he had as she brought him in, setting him on the couch.

“Steven! Are you okay?!” She asked, lightly shaking him as she was hoping he would wake up soon. Thankfully enough, he was awake, his eyes shooting open as he hopped off the couch and away from Connie.

“Steven! What are you doing out here? And why do you smell so bad?” She asked, watching how worried he look, seeing him glance at the door.

He found himself frozen, seeing Connie right there, in normal size no less. Of course, it wasn’t her fault that he dealt with what happened before, but still, he found himself a little anxious around her. He kept looking around the room, adjusting himself to being back to normal.

“Steven…what’s wrong? Are you scared or something?” Connie asked worriedly, watching as Steven side stepped to the door, his face pale as he did.

“I…I’ll tell you about it later, I just need to go home!” Steven quickly rushed out of the house, going back to running towards the temple, hopping up in the air as he did.

“Steven!! Come back!!” Connie cried out, running outside to see Steven sky walk towards Beach City. She quickly ran to her car, turning it on and driving towards the Temple.

The young man kept flying towards his home, practically barreling towards the front of the temple, making an impact in the sand as he did. He then ran inside, gasping softly as he made his way to the bathroom, tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper before jumping into the shower and turning it on.

He had to be clean, he had to forget about whatever happened today. He didn’t care that the water was cold, he needed to make sure that he wasn’t dirty anymore. The next time he saw Onyx, he would make sure she was bubbled. That is, if she didn’t already do something to him at that point.

Connie parked in front of the temple, turning off and hopping out of the car before running inside, gasping softly as she did. “Steven! Are you-“ She stopped, now starting to hear the sound of the shower. She realized what was going on, taking a sigh of relief as she stepped toward the bathroom door.

She gave a soft knock, the sound of it making Steven jump a bit as he showered.

“Steven, it’s me.” Connie spoke.

Steven tensed up slightly, giving a worried noise as he was washing his hair. “Wh-What is it?” He asked.

“Steven, I’m sorry if I said something that upset you. I just was really worried, cuz I saw you get knocked out in front of my place.”

Steven sighed, still washing himself off. “I’ll tell you in a bit. I wanna make sure I’m clean first.”

Connie gave a low groan but didn’t want Steven to feel uncomfortable when they talked.

“Alright, I’ll wait.” She assured making her way to the living room. She groaned softly, resting a hand on her crotch. It was harder to walk around commando than she thought. She then made her way upstairs to Steven’s room, he wouldn’t mind if she borrows his underwear, right? Plus, she did make sure she was clean back there before coming over. After putting a pair of his boxers on, she waited in the living room for her boyfriend.

Steven continued to shower, making sure every part of his body was squeaky clean. It felt like he took hours to finally finish up, when really it was about 15 minutes.

Connie could hear the shower finally turn off. She turned to the hallway, anticipating Steven walking out. After another minute, she saw him, a towel wrapped around his waist, and him looking and smelling cleaner.

He looked at Connie anxiously, worried about how he appeared.

“Do I…smell good?” He asked.

“Yes dear, you smell fine. Now tell me what happened, please.” She said softly.

“Lemme get dressed first.” He said, rushing upstairs to grab some clothes. He could hear Connie give an exasperated sigh but chose to ignore that. Luckily, it took no time at all for him to get dressed and head back downstairs, sitting beside Connie, wrapping an arm around her.

“Now, what happened tonight, hon?”

Steven took a deep breath, now explaining to Connie the events that unfolded for him hours prior, and how it led up to now. He told him about Onyx, how he was changed into a pair of panties, then the towel she was wearing, and about her rather gassy car ride. All the while, Connie found herself blushing darkly, realizing that Steven was aware of how upset her stomach was, and of course, that meant that not only did he know about her…accident, but had it happen on him. She kept on glancing to the side, hiding her flushed face, embarrassed that she was accidentally putting Steven through all that.

“Steven…I’m so sorry.” Connie said, looking down, feeling ashamed. She then felt his hand on her back, rubbing her slowly.

“It’s alright, Connie. I’m alright now. Plus, you didn’t know what was going on.” He assured with a grin.

“Although, I’m gonna have the smell of your ass in my nose for weeks, but I don’t mind~” He grinned.

Connie turned to him, surprised, “Really?”

“Mhm. I actually like it a bit~” He started to slide a hand down to her rear, making the other giggle.

“Oh, stop it! You’re telling me you still love my ass after you got forced against it and took my farts point blank?”

“I’d still eat it like it was my last meal~”

Connie gave an amused hum, standing up and pulling him to his feet, dragging him upstairs. “Care to put your money where your mouth is?~” She smirked, now leading him over to his bed, pulling him on top of her before she began making out with him.

Steven hummed in surprise but didn’t dare protest or pull away. He gladly reciprocated, his hands roaming her form before pulling her pants down, expecting to feel her naked legs, but instead felt something there. He pulled away, looking down to see that she was wearing boxer shorts.

“Wait, are these my boxers?” He asked, looking her in the face.

“I figured you wouldn’t mind if I borrowed a pair~ Why? Does it bother you?”

Steven smirked, “Yeah, it bothers me that I’m not seeing your ass already~” He then proceeded to yank the underwear down her legs, showing off her naked cunt and bare legs. He wasted no time in flipping her over, her fat, brown ass on display for him.

He bit his lip at the sight, reaching down to start groping and massaging her fat cheeks.

Connie moaned softly at the touch, feeling the other’s grip on her.

“Better be careful, I might just have a few more left in me.” She teased, looking back at him, watching as he quickly undid his shorts, his hard cock throbbing and dripping with arousal.

“Good~” He grinned, spreading her cheeks apart so he can slide his cock between them, hotdogging himself as he straddled behind her.

“I want you to mess this dick like you messed me earlier~” He grinned, feeling her asshole pucker slightly as he slid his cock between her buttocks.

“You asked for it~” She said, grunting softly as she shot a sudden, shrill bout of gas right on the other’s cock. She felt it throb as her warm gas shot against his shaft.

“Mmf~ Fuck, that’s good~” Steven said, starting to thrust faster as he felt the other’s warm ass blasts on his cock.

Connie couldn’t help but giggle, feeling how excited that got him. She pushed out another fart, gripping the sheets as she did, it louder than the first one, and smelling much more intense than before.

The smell was a lot more bearable than what Steven had dealt with before, which meant he could properly enjoy it now. It was certainly gross, but gross enough so that it was arousing. He could feel the warmth of her gas on his cock, making him throb more, precum dripping from his shaft and on her body.

“Ooooh~ Someone likes that~” She teased with a chuckle, wiggling her buttocks against him.

“Damn right I do!” Steven gritted, reaching down to grip her cheeks against, now practically fucking them as his shaft ground against her asshole.

“Are you gonna cum?” She asked, looking back at him with a grin.

“Y-Yeah! Please, Connie, just one more!~” Steven practically begged, feeling himself get closer to the edge.

Connie braced herself, biting her lip and gripping the sheets under her as she grunted softly, doing her best to push out one last ass blast for him.

The wet, bubbly sound of her farts left her, shooting right on Steven’s cock, hitting it with its warm, putrid touch.

That was enough to finish Steven off as he began shooting his load all over Connie’s lower back, both the feeling of her gas and her buttocks around his cock, bringing him over the line. He started to slow down, gasping softly as he stopped, planting his flaccid cock between her buttocks.

“Wow, Connie~ That was-“ He stopped, looking down at the bottom of his cock.

Connie noticed, turning around, “What is it?” She asked worriedly.

“Uhhh, looks like you might have given me a bit more than gas on that last one.” He said, lifting his cock to show a dark brown spot on it.

The sight of it made Connie’s face darken red, looking away.

“Dammit, I’m sorry Steven! I guess I pushed too- WOAH!” She cried out, now feeling something wet rubbing against her asshole. She turned around to see that Steven was eating her ass out.

“Ugh, you’re so gross!” She said, laughing as she watched him look up at her.

“Damn right~”


End file.
